secrétaire à temps partiel
by Portgas.D.S
Summary: Quand un client pas si normal réclame un secrétaire...One shot Itachi/Neji


Il était assis à la table, les yeux à demi fermés, buvant une tasse de café bien chaude pour se réveiller. Il avait mal dormi cette nuit et en plus il devait aller travailler dans l'hôtel où il était recruté à temps partiel.

Son regard à demi-endormi balaya la pièce où il se trouvait, une petite salle à manger, attenante à la cuisine, aux couleurs chaudes marron et orange. Il se sentait apaisé même si l'idée d'aller au travail ne l'enchantait pas si bien que ça.

Neji voulait devenir comédien, il avait étudié le théâtre en payant ses cours avec ses propres moyens, ses parents n'ayant pas suffisamment d'argent pour lui payer ses études vu qu'ils aidaient sa petite sœur.

En accumulant audition après audition, il lui arrivait parfois de commencer à douter de son rêve, il se disait que peut être ce chemin n'était pas pour lui, c'est pourquoi il a décidé de travailler dans un hôtel pour assouvir ses besoins en attendant que la chance soit de son côté et qu'il débute une carrière dans le domaine artistique.

Il vivait à Konoha avec sa sœur et son beau frère , Hinata était ce qu'on pouvait qualifier par sœur « poule », toujours à demander de ses nouvelles et à le presser de question, ainée de sa famille, elle se sentait responsable de son frère, et en voyant cela, son mari, Naruto, ne pouvait que secouer la tête. Il avait perdu espoir qu'un jour, sa femme, serait posée et donnerait plus de liberté à Neji.

Hinata et Naruto avaient un petit restaurant, où le mari était chef cuisinier, de part ses origines françaises du côté paternel, il présentait des plats français dont raffolaient les clients, mais aussi des plats japonais –n'oublions pas la maman quand même -

Neji s'habilla en vitesse et sorti de la maison sous les demandes de sa sœur de venir tôt le soir pour les aider pour le service au restau, par manque de moyen, manque d'effectif, et oui, en plus de son travail, il devait aider sa famille, mais il se sentait bien ainsi, car comme ça il pouvait les remercier de l'accueillir chez eux.

Il dévala les escaliers et sorti de la maison, heureusement que le lieu de son travail était à quelques ruelles de son logement, il arriva devant une porte en verre et salua les deux « géants » de sécurité d'un hochement de tête. Sitôt entré il fut accaparé par une jolie femme à la poitrine surdimensionnée.

-Ah Neji ! Te voilà enfin. Un client est arrivé ce matin et a besoin d'un secrétaire, et vu que tu es le seul à avoir des connaissances dans le domaine, je te l'ai recommandé, alors maintenant, file vite il t'attend dans la suite impériale !

-Attend Tsunade san, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de passer signaler ma présence à shizune.

-T'occupe, je vais le lui annoncer moi-même, aller vas y, c'est un client important et il n'aime pas, mais pas du tout attendre.

Ne pouvant protester, il se dirigea vers la suite indiquée, toqua à la porte, et un homme au regarde perçant et à la posture importante lui ouvrit.

-Désolé mais je n'ai pas le temps pour les journalistes maintenant, veuillez contacter mon agent pour les informations que vous voulez. Lui dit-il avant de lui fermer la porte au nez.

Quel salaud pour qui se prend il ?

Il toqua à la porte une nouvelle fois, et cette fois ci, le maitre des lieux ouvrit avec un air ennuyé à la face.

-Je vous ai dit que je ne donnais pas d'interview en privé.

-Désolé mais je ne suis pas un journaliste, je suis le secrétaire que vous avez demandé d'urgence.

-Et dire que je m'attendais à une femme…. Allez entrez nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. J'ai plein de choses à vous faire faire aujourd'hui, commencez d'abord par rédiger ce texte sur l'ordinateur, sitôt terminé vous l'imprimerez pour que je le corrige, et vous allez répondre aux appels et à quelques fax. Au fait je suis Itachi Uchiha de l'Uchiha Corporation. Ce texte étant confidentiel je vous demanderai d'être très discret.

Neji s'attaqua direct à la rédaction, mais avant ça, il prit un petit moment pour inspecter les lieux, se trouvant dans la suite impériale, celle-ci convenait très bien à son nom. Il se trouvait dans un vaste salon, où le tapis était d'un beau bleu royal prenant place au milieu de fauteuils blancs. Quelques tableaux donnaient un air aristocratique à la pièce, surtout l'un d'eux qui attira l'attention du beau brun.

C'était un paysage montagnard, où les traits et les couleurs témoignaient d'une pureté sans égale. Il vit aussi une sorte de vestibule, qui donnait sûrement accès aux chambres à coucher.

Bien qu'il travaille au Byakugan Palace, il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de visiter les suites royales et impériales. Alors c'était une belle occasion pour lui pour voir ce à quoi elles pouvaient ressembler.

Il tapait et retapait, mais le texte paraissait interminable, mais ce qui l'énervait le plus était que cet Itachi ne le quittait pas du regard, comme s'il allait voler quoi que ce soit.

Il continua tout de même son travail essayant d'ignorer le beau spécimen à ses côtés, et prenant ainsi le temps d'analyser les phrases du texte. Il fut surpris par l'élégance de l'écriture et la perfection de l'expression, aucun mot n'était superflu, rien n'entachait la beauté du style du rédacteur.

Après une heure et demie, Itachi bougea, en époussetant son smoking de quelques poussières invisibles, simple geste habituel sans doute, il regarda Neji de ses profonds yeux noirs infligeant à celui-ci un léger malaise.

-Je sors un moment, si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, gardez la jusqu'à ce que je revienne, je vais fermer la porte à clé.

-Comment ça ? Vous allez la fermer à clé. Je ne suis pas votre esclave à ce que j'en sache !

-Vous ne l'êtes pas, certes, mais je ne puis malheureusement vous laisser quartier libre.

Et il claqua la porte, Neji s'effondra sur son fauteuil, mais pour qui se prenait-il ce balai dans le cul d'Uchiha Machin ! Il l'énervait avec ses airs supérieurs et son ton indiscutable, il en avait ras le bol, il ne pouvait même pas imaginer l'angoisse constante que doit vivre sa secrétaire attitrée chaque jour, des jobs comme ça, non merci, ce serait la première et la dernière fois qu'il en ferait.

Mais pas le temps de trainer, plus vite il finirait, plus vite il pourrait le convaincre de le laisser sortir, mais avant ça, il devait appeler Tsunade pour lui tirer les vers du nez.

Quelques sonneries retentirent avant que la dame ne décroche, répondant de sa jolie voix forte.

-Tsunade san, saviez vous que Monsieur Uchiha allait m'enfermer ici pendant toute cette journée et vous m'aviez quand même envoyé pour l'assister ? Je ne vous aurais jamais cru capable d'une cruauté pareille !

-Allons allons Neji, ce n'est pas comme si c'était désagréable, ne nie pas que c'est un très bel homme !

-J'affirme, mais n'oubliez pas également que je suis un homme Tsunade san, s'il vous plaisait tant que ça, vous n'aviez qu'à venir ici à ma place !

-Désolée mon petit Neji, je suis vraiment de tout cœur avec toi, mais je ne peux malheureusement te venir en aide, je suis si occupée maintenant et nous avons un manque de personnel, encore désolée mon petit, essaye de décompresser et profite de la suite !

Elle lui raccrocha au nez, décidément, c'était la journée nationale pour le raccrochage au nez de Neji Hyuuga, il ne put que se soumettre au destin et continuer son travail. Ses yeux commencèrent à le piquer et il ne sentit pas ses paupières se fermer.

Il s'envola vite fait au pays des rêves, il se voyait habillé tout en blanc, dans une plage au sable doré, pataugeant dans l'eau et chantant une douce mélodie, le paysage paradisiaque autour de lui, lui procurait un bien être fou, et il se sentit bercé par un je ne sais où de réconfortant, une voix lui parvenait, grave, mélodieuse, l'appelant pas son nom, Neji, Neji… C'était si irréel, la voix se rapprochait mais il ne faisait aucun effort pour répondre, c'était magique. La réalité pris le dessus sur le rêve et il ouvrit doucement ses paupières pour rencontrer un regard de charbon, Neji sursauta de sa place et fut surpris d'entendre Itachi rire.

-Vous êtes très mignon quand vous dormez !

Neji sentit ses joues se chauffer, et pris ça sur le compte de la surprise, Itachi continua à le dévisager de manière suspicieuse tout en se dirigeant vers le téléphone, il cliqua sur une touche et les deux hommes purent écouter la conversation du brun aux yeux nacrés avec la pulpeuse Tsunade.

-Alors comme ça vous me trouvez bel homme. Ravi de le savoir.

-C'est pas ce que j'ai dit, c'est juste que…

-Juste que ?

-C'est juste que je voulais vite allez dans le vif du sujet donc je ne pouvais que confirmez ses paroles.

-Comme vous pouviez ne rien dire et entamer directement votre sujet, sauf si, comme je le pense, je vous fais de l'effet.

-C'est totalement ridicule voyons, venant de vous ça l'est plus, je suis hétéro monsieur Uchiha et je ne m'intéresse pas aux hommes, et je ne le ferai jamais. D'ailleurs j'ai cru comprendre que vous l'êtes aussi.

-Mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'admirer la beauté d'une personne, qu'elle soit homme ou femme importe peu à mes yeux.

-Ravie d'avoir écouté votre avis, mais veuillez me laisser terminer le travail que vous m'avez demandé !

-Allez y, allez y, bien que j'aurais préféré vous contempler entrain de dormir, vous êtes si paisible et si angélique.

Il en avait ras le bol de ce prétentieux de client, jamais, oh grand jamais il n'accepterait un travail à l'aveuglette, il l'insupportait, il l'énervait malgré son caractère de glace il parvenait à le faire sortir de ses gonds et l'obliger à parler plus qu'à l'accoutumée. Neji était on ne peut plus sur les nerfs, et ça le mettait encore plus mal à l'aise de devoir cacher son énervement.

Itachi s'assis dans un fauteuil près de lui, lisant un magasine de santé sans doute en relation avec leur prestigieuse firme, la famille Uchiha œuvrait dans le domaine médical, et était l'une des meilleurs dans le domaine, Itachi ayant pris les rênes de l'entreprise depuis presque deux ans, et excellait dans la direction de celle-ci, il arrivait à tout contrôler avec une main de fer, rien ne lui échappait, même les plus insignifiantes des choses.

De tempérament calme, beaucoup trop calme même, mais il lui arrivait parfois de laisser sortir son côté joueur, charmeur, surtout en présence de personne qui arrivait à plus ou moins l'intéresser. C'était le cas de Neji à vrai dire, surtout que ce dernier n'arrêtait pas de jouer à la sainte nitouche, et surtout aussi que celui-ci était hétéro, Itachi adorait les défis, et le beau Neji n'en était pas des moindres.

Un bruit imperceptible venant de la porte attira l'attention de Neji, quelqu'un toquait à la porte, mais il le faisait si discrètement comme s'il avait peur d'attirer sur lui les foudres du corbeau aux yeux de charbon, Neji se leva pour ouvrir et se trouva devant une charmante créature aux cheveux blonds très longs et aux beaux yeux turquoise.

-Bonjour, que puis je faire pour vous ?

-Je voudrais parler à monsieur Uchiha, veuillez m'emmener chez lui maintenant.

Il pensa que cette charmante jeune femme ne l'était pas réellement et se contenta de l'emmener auprès de celui qu'elle demandait, à sa vue, le jeune homme d'affaire se leva et s'avança vers elle, arborant un sourire si sexy que Neji ne put détourner ses yeux avant que celui-ci ne le surprenne.

Il se maudit d'avoir pensé qu'Itachi était sexy, c'était un homme bon sang, et lui aimait les femmes, couchait avec des femmes, et prenait son pied avec des femmes, alors comment pouvait il trouver un homme séduisant, de quel droit ce connard se permit il de lui plaire. Il s'enfonça dans ses drôles d'idées jusqu'à ce que son patron ne lui annonce qu'il allait sortir avec sa compagne.

-J'ai pris la liberté de choisir à votre place pour le diner, j'espère que mes gouts ressemblent aux votre et que vous allez apprécier les mets.

-Merci mais je ne compte pas rester pour le diner, j'ai presque terminé mon travail donc je vais partir et diner à la maison.

-Je comprends ce que vous dites, mais je crains bien que vous, vous n'avez pas compris ce que j'avais dit tout à l'heure. Le document que vous avez tapé pour moi est ultraconfidentiel, c'est mon discours pour demain et beaucoup de gens donneront chers pour l'avoir avant l'heure.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je serai discret et je vous promets de ne rien dire, alors veuillez s'il vous plait me laisser partir.

-Quand Itachi dit quelque chose vaudrait mieux ne pas le contraindre, et qu'est ce qu'un homme comme toi aurait de bien important à faire, vous allez juste dormir alors dans votre lit ou ailleurs il n'y a pas de différence, terminez votre travail et contentez vous de suivre les ordres.

-_J'ai bien des choses à faire d'important que vous n'aurez jamais l'occasion de faire dans votre vie, je travaille contrairement à vous et j'ai des obligations ! Je ne suis pas qu'un fils à papa pourris gâté ne pouvant subvenir à ses besoin lui-même, au contraire j'ai un cerveau et je n'ai pas un pois chiche à la place ou est écris APPARENCE en grandes lettres !_

C'est ce que pensait Neji à cet instant, il aurait aimé lui balancer ses quatre vérités à cette cruche en pleine face, mais gentleman comme il était, il prit sur lui et se contenta de lui lancer un lourd regard noir et s'adressa au patron.

-Je vous ai dit que je serai discr…

-J'ai bien entendu ce que vous avez dit mais je ne peux pas faire autrement, je crois en votre promesse mais rien ne me garantis que les journalistes et autres personnes guettant mon discours vous laissent en paix. Comme l'a dit Ino, il n'y a pas de différence entre dormir ici et chez vous donc ne me faites pas perdre mon temps je vous en pris.

Il lui montra sa chambre, et lui souhaita une bonne nuit, indiquant par ça la fin de la discussion.

Neji termina son travail et se dirigea vers la chambre, il constata avec satisfaction qu'il avait un téléphone dedans, et décida d'appeler Hinata pour ne pas qu'elle se fasse du souci.

-Allo Hina, je vais passer la nuit à l'hôtel, donc ne m'attendez pas.

-Ils t'ont réservé une chambre dans le placard à balais ?

-Non Hina, je suis confortablement logé, et excusez moi si je ne puis vous aider ce soir, je crois que le restaurant est bondé n'est ce pas ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas petit frère, nous contrôlons la situation moi et Naruto, donc profite de tes heures de paix.

Elle ne savait pas qu'il lui était préférable de bosser avec elle et son mari jusqu'au matin, plutôt que de passer la nuit dans cette cage au lion. Il s'endormit de sitôt d'un sommeil agité, rêvant de nombreuses choses, des chiens le poursuivaient, il courait comme pas possible, il haletait, ils allaient l'attraper, il était foutu, soudain, une ombre s'interposa entre lui et ses poursuivants, le dominant de sa haute silhouette et le protégeant ainsi. Il se sentit bercé et il ouvrit les yeux, et pour la deuxième fois de la journée, c'était Itachi qui le réveillait. Il se sentit misérable à l'instant, et en même temps il fondait sous le regard de braise du bel homme avec lui.

-Je suis rentré, et une fois sous la douche, j'ai entendu tes cris, j'ai du alors casser la serrure pour venir te secourir princesse.

Neji piqua un fard monumental et pris conscience de la situation où il se trouvait, son homologue le chevauchait et avait pris son visage entre ses mains, ce dernier portait pour simple habit un boxer noir qui moulait parfaitement son fessier. Les yeux du Hyuuga parcoururent ce torse nu appelant à la tentation, les abdominaux biens tracés et les muscles parfaits de ce corps de dieu grec. L'Uchiha n'avait rien à envier à ces mannequins qui faisait les couvertures des célèbres magazines de mode. Sa beauté brune, sauvage et mystérieuse attirait le jeune homme au plus haut point, ce qui se manifestait nettement à l'instant. Itachi remarqua le trouble du jeune homme et eu ce sourire en coin qui le caractérisait. Il se pencha doucement et effleura les lèvres de sa cible tout en essayant de ne pas l'effrayer, il lécha les lèvres pleines et à peine Neji entrouvrit ses lèvres qu'il glissa sa langue dans la bouche offerte.

Le jeune homme ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, il ne comprenait plus rien et ne pouvait résister à cette attraction qu'il ressentait envers le client, il l'intriguait et l'attirait, il commença à douter de sa sexualité, il n'était définitivement pas pur hétéro, bi peut être mais pas complètement hétéro ça c'est sûr.

Neji n'essaya pas de se débattre et se soumis à l'homme en dessus de lui. Il ne participa cependant pas au baiser mais le savoura tout de même. Itachi savait se servir de sa langue, ces sensations qu'il lui donnait n'étaient pas du tout désagréables, très agréables même. C'était différent d'avec une femme, car normalement c'était lui qui dominait, c'était lui qui faisait le premier pas.

Itachi le releva à sa hauteur et le mit sur ses cuisses, Neji put sentir la virilité de son homologue, fièrement dressées contre son aine, il sentit un courant d'électricité le parcourir tout entier, la main de l'Uchiha vint libérer ses cheveux qui glissèrent en un doux froufrou sur ses épaules, elle vint ensuite se glisser dedans pour rapprocher plus l'Hyuuga. Neji passa sa main sur les pectoraux de son amant, sentant cette chair si désirée sous ses doigts, il descendit sa bouche jusqu'au bouton rose sur le torse offert et le lécha de la pointe de sa langue, sentant la peau frémir sous lui, il continua sa caresse intime, appuyant plus et léchant plus. Sa peur et ses doutes envolés, il décida de profiter de la situation, c'était sans doute la première et la dernière fois avec un homme, très sexy de surcroit, alors autant en jouir et la laisser comme un bon souvenir.

Il échangea de position avec l'autre homme et le surplomba, celui-ci lui laissant les reines, il s'amusa alors à titiller les boutons de chair avec ses dents, ne laissant pas ses mains sans occupations, celles-ci se promenaient partout, des bras, aux cuisses, passant par les cheveux et le ventre. Tout y passait.

-Tu n'es pas di hétéro que ça à ce que je vois.

Itachi ne devait pas prononcer ça, car une morsure plus appuyée le fit grimacer de douleur. Il sourit malgré tout et bougea pour pouvoir embrasser le jeune homme aux yeux de perle. Le baiser dura quelques minutes avant que le noiraud ne décide de déshabiller son amant. Il enleva le haut, puis le jean, et le boxer vite fait pour pouvoir contempler le corps parfait du dit amant. Celui-ci était musclé à point, le genre qu'aimait le brun, il avait ce qu'il fallait là où il le fallait.

Il put alors le toucher à sa guise, sans obstacle pour gâcher ce plaisir, Neji frissonna sous le toucher des doigts froids, mais sitôt qu'il sentit ces mêmes doigts se diriger vers son intimité il se crispa. Itachi l'embrassa pour le détendre, en profitant de la situation pour introduire une phalange dans le trou tant convoité, il sentit son compagnon déglutir, alors il accompagna son geste d'un effleurement sur sa verge. Celui-ci en soupira d'aise, et commençant à se familiariser avec l'intrusion dans ses fesses, il permit au brun d'en introduire une autre, puis une troisième et les bouger à l'intérieur.

Le son des gémissements emplit la chambre, des sons rauques sortant de la bouche de l'Uchiha, à ceux plus doux du Hyuuga. Le châtain ne se savait pas si vocale que ça, mais peu importait pour lui à cet instant, tout ce qui l'intéressait c'était ces mains qui le faisaient monter au septième ciel. Ces mêmes mains qui le caressaient là où il s'y attendait le moins, qui lui conféraient des sensations nouvelles, qui découvraient son corps et qui trouvaient des zones érogènes jusque là insoupçonnées.

Le brun, n'en pouvant plus, renversa Neji et se positionna en dessus de lui, le surplombant de sa hauteur, le sondant de ses deux puits sombres, comme s'il lisait au fin fond de son être. Il en frissonna d'excitation et d'attente. C'était sa première fois avec un homme, et pas des moindres, il décida de se laisser aller et essaya de se relaxer en sentant le membre massif le pénétrer. Itachi attendit que son amant lui fasse un signe pour continuer. Signe qui ne tarda pas à venir car l'homme en dessous de lui bougea en s'enfonçant un peu plus. Il ne le fit alors plus attendre et commença ses va et vient, tantôt rapides et tantôt lents, faisant crier le plus petit des deux de plaisir.

Il lui plaisait, jamais il ne s'était laisser aller, il ne couchait pas avec n'importe qui et encore moins avec quelqu'un qu'il venait de rencontrer. Mais ce jeune homme, audacieux, et si beau il fallait l'avouer, lui fit changer les idées. Car tout à l'heure tout en étant avec Ino, jolie comme elle était et sexy également, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à lui. Pas un instant il ne se sentit l'envie de regarder le décolleté plongeant de la femme, ni de dire aucun compliment à son égard. Elle lui parut fade et superficielle comparée à cet homme. Il l'embrassa encore une fois, et dieu comme il aimait ce goût unique de ses lèvres contre les siennes, elles avaient bon goût, sucré, et l'odeur émanant de lui était comme un aphrodisiaque. Et lui, à cet instant, si soumis, si abandonné, donnait une vision purement érotique, un vrai appel à la luxure, et dieu savait comme le corbeau était un homme de luxure.

Les voix s'élevèrent, plus hautes, plus violentes, plus fortes, plus expressives, un Itachiiiiiiii prolongé sortit des lèvres roses de Neji avant qu'il ne se libère, sa semence s'écoulant entre lui et son bourreau. Itachi lui, donna quelques coups de reins avant de suivre en un râle qu'il essaya de contenir.

Il se retira puis se positionna à côté de son compagnon. Il l'enlaça et le rapprocha de lui. Tout les deux s'endormirent d'un sommeil paisible, où chacun eut la même pensée.

-Je ne le laisserai pas partir…


End file.
